Sandy's Birthday Party
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: There are not enough Spandy fanfics around here! This is about Sandy's surprise birthday party. Spongebob x Sandy!


_There are not enough Spongebob x Sandy (Spandy) fanfics out here! So, I'm making one of my own! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, Larry, Squiddy, or Pearl. Or all those random fish!**

* * *

**Sandy's Birthday Party**

Spongebob's foghorn exploded with noise. He jumped out of bed, and shot across the room to land on his giant calendar.

"Meow." Gary grumbled. Spongebob gasped.

"Gary! We do not speak that way in this household!" Spongebob exclaimed, "Especially not on this important day!"

"Meow?"

"No, not Christmas…"

"Meow?"

"Not 'feed your snail all your food' day!"

"Meow!"

"GARY!" Spongebob said angrily, "Today is one of the most important days of my life. Even more important than the eleventy- seventh anniversary of the Krusty Krab!" Gary's eyes got big. What could be more important to Spongebob than that?

"It's Sandy's birthday!" Spongebob yelled happily. And I'm gonna put together a huge birthday surprise for her at her Treedome. But first, I have to get dressed." Spongebob ran into his closet, and put on his signature square pants. He painted on his socks and put on a thick layer of _Spongegloss_. He was ready!

"I'm ready. For Party! For Sandy! I'm ready! For party! For Sandy!" Spongebob sang as he ran to Patrick's house. Patrick was sunbathing on top of his rock; drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Patrick! Patrick, Patrick, Patrick!" Spongebob screamed. Patrick yelled in surprise, and fell off of his rock.

"Spongebob! Why did you do that?" Patrick said, crying. Spongebob ran over to his best friend.

"Don't cry, Patrick. Today's Sandy's birthday!" Spongebob exclaimed. Patrick's crying instantly disappeared, and he smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Guess what I got her?"

"What?"

"Uhhh… I forget what it's called. Let me show you!" Patrick yelled. Spongebob followed Patrick into his rock. Patrick picked up a record.

"Here it is. I wrote a song for her!" Spongebob's stomach twinged weirdly.

"Okay… why don't you play it." Spongebob forced out. Patrick's one toothed smile split his face. Then he hit the "play" button. Patrick's song started to play. Spongebob noticed that it was in the same tune as Patrick's other song, _I wrote this_, by Patrick Star. (_Twinkle, twinkle, Patrick Star_.)

_Happy, happy birthday, Squirrel. _

_ You wear a hat with air- air, _

_ It sometimes gives me a scare, _

_ It makes you look like a bear! _

_ You have pretty hair! _

_ Sandy Cheeks is your name. _

_ It's because you're pretty _

_ And you like to eat nuts_

_ Because you are from Texas _

_ But you thought it was stupid, _

_ So you moved down here! _

_ Now you live in a dome _

_ Which rhymes with comb _

_ I am the color pink_

_ And I never stink _

_ Well, at least no more than your pelt _

_ Now we are bestest friends _

_Actually, Spongebob is my bestest friend _

_So you're my bestest girl friend… _

_And my bestest squirrel friend! _

_Happy, happy birthday Squirrel _

_This is your present_

_Isn't it great? _

_It's better than Spongebob's _

_Who is square and yellow. _

_Hey, that rhymes with Jell- o! _

_You are really smart! _

_Squidward's into art! _

_You have stolen my heart! _

_Marry me now, Nancy! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANDY! _

"Well… isn't it great?" Patrick exclaimed. Spongebob's mouth was dropped to the floor. Then, he finally answered.

"Marry me, Nancy? You stole my heart? You're my bestest girl friend?" Spongebob shrieked, "What was all that about?"

"Well, I was watching this soap opera, while I was writing this. There was this guy named Bill, and he was proposing to Nancy. I guess it just kinda entered my song." Spongebob tried very hard not to yell at Patrick. He was seething mad. Especially about the part where it said that his gift was better than Spongebob's. NOT TRUE!

"See you later, Patrick." Spongebob huffed, "I need to organize the party, distract Sandy, and put MY present together!" Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out of the rock.

"Be at Sandy's Treedome at five!" He called back behind him.

Spongebob ran as fast as he could to Sandy's house. Once he got there, he banged on the door as hard as he could.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Sandy. It's Spongebob!" Spongebob said excitedly.

"One sec. I'll be right there." Sandy said. Spongebob quickly grabbed a bunch of flowers to give to her. Sandy walked out.

"Hey Spongebob. What ya'll doin' here?" Sandy asked. Spongebob giggled, and handed her the flowers.

"Gee, thanks! Come on in." Spongebob hurriedly looked around.

"Uh, I can't do that because… uhhh…. SOMEONESBEINGATTACKEDBYAGIANTCLAM! THEYNEEDYOURHELP! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Spongebob screamed. Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Sandy asked. Spongebob blushed.

"Someone's being attacked by a giant clam- and they need your help!" Spongebob said, slower. Sandy gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh! Where is it? Who?" She asked. Spongebob thought hard.

"Uhhh…" But Sandy had already left in a hurry. Spongebob sat there for a second, and then began to cry.

"I LIED TO SANDY!" He sobbed, "SHE'LL NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN!" Then he remembered that it was for a good cause.

"Oh, Right. Sandy's birthday." He said to himself. "I need to decorate this place!" Spongebob walked into Sandy's house. He hurried up to where she kept her phone, to call everyone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Ahoy! This is Eugene Krabs! Leave a message!" Mr. Krabs didn't pick up.

"Barnacles." Spongebob muttered. He needed Mr. Krabs to have Krabby Patties ready for Sandy's party. Next was to call Squidward.

_Ring! _

"Hello?"

"Hey Squidward! It's Spongebob!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"NO! WAIT!" Spongebob yelped into the phone, "I need your help with Sandy's birthday party!"

"No."

"But Squid! I need you to decorate! You are an interior design consultant, right?" There was a silence.

"Alright, I'll be right over." Squidward said, and then hung up. Spongebob sighed in relief. Now he needed to call Patrick, Pearl, Larry, and the rest. Spongebob cautiously dialed Larry's number.

"Yo."

"Hey Larry, It's Spongebob."

"Hey, Bob."

"Are you still coming to Sandy's party?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my girl's party for the world." Larry said happily, "And I'm almost off lifeguarding duty."

"Larry! WE LOVE YOU!" Voices said in the background. Spongebob sighed.

"Okay. Be here soon. And could you tell any of Sandy's friends that are at Goo Lagoon to come, too?"

"Sure, man. Later!" Spongebob hung up the phone as fast as he could. Suddenly, a voice boomed around the Treedome.

"Spongebob? I'm here to work my magic." Squidward's voice bounced off the walls. Spongebob stopped crouching in the corner in terror, and hurried to the door.

"Squidward! I'm glad you made it!" Spongebob exclaimed, "Put your magic everywhere!" Squidward rolled his eyes, but hauled in boxes and boxes of supplies.

"This is gonna be GREAT!" Spongebob yelled.

"Walla!" Squidward said, kissing the air with his tentacle, "My masterpiece is finished." Spongebob uncovered his eyes, and squealed.

"Squidward! It looks great!" It actually did look great. The clear walls were covered with posters of Texas and pictures of Sandy. Even a few baby pictures! Fake giant acorns were hanging from the ceiling, and balloons were everywhere. A huge banner said "Happy Birthday Sandy" in large letters. An ice sculpture of Sandy was right next to the door.

"Wow, Squid. How'd you do that in twenty minutes?" Squidward sniffed proudly.

"Pure talent." He said. Just then, a famous designer walked in.

"Mr. Tentacles, you owe me $500 for decorating this place all by myself." Spongebob looked confused, and Squidward glared at the man. He shoved him out the door, but not before throwing at him a $500 dollar bill.

"Hey, Spongebob! We're here!" Patrick's voice rang through the Treedome. A bunch of people burst in, Patrick leading them. They ood and ahhd at the décor, making Squidward smile.

"Spongebob! Hot babe at 12:00!" Said Larry.

"Excuse me?" Spongebob asked. Larry looked panicked.

"Sandy at 12:00!" Spongebob gasped. He hadn't even finished his present yet! He hurried to the middle of the room with a giant megaphone.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! SANDY'S COMING!" Everyone screamed, and rushed to hide. The Treedome went dark as Spongebob ran into Sandy's tree to put the finishing touches to his gift.

"I can't believe that Squarepants lied to me! If I ever see that yellowbelly again, well-" Sandy stopped suddenly, and surveyed the room.

"I thought I left the lights on." She said. She flicked them on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANDY!" Everyone shouted, and jumped out of their hiding spots. Sandy gasped, than grinned.

"We doggies! Y'all scared me!" She exclaimed, "And I can't believe this!" She noticed the mountain of presents. Patrick hurried up to her.

"You can thank Spongebob, Sandy." He said, "He put this whole thing together." Sandy immediately felt horrible about what she had been thinking. Poor Spongebob must have lied just to get her out of the house, so he could plan her party.

"Where is the little square dude?" Sandy asked. Just then, Spongebob ran in, wearing a tux. Sandy gasped, he looked great.

"I'm right here! Happy birthday!" Spongebob yelled. They hugged tight.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Spongebob apologized. Sandy shook her head.

"Y'all have nothing to be sorry for." She said. They hugged again.

"Present time!" Said Patrick, "Listen to mine first, Sandy!" Sandy smiled, and Patrick ran to get his record player. Spongebob groaned.

_Happy, happy birthday, Squirrel. _

_ You wear a hat with air- air, _

_ It sometimes gives me a scare, _

_ It makes you look like a bear! _

_ You have pretty hair! _

_ Sandy Cheeks is your name. _

_ It's because you're pretty _

_ And you like to eat nuts_

_ Because you are from Texas _

_ But you thought it was stupid, _

_ So you moved down here! _

_ Now you live in a dome _

_ Which rhymes with comb _

_ I am the color pink_

_ And I never stink _

_ Well, at least no more than your pelt _

_ Now we are bestest friends _

_Actually, Spongebob is my bestest friend _

_So you're my bestest girl friend… _

_And my bestest squirrel friend! _

_Happy, happy birthday Squirrel _

_This is your present_

_Isn't it great? _

_It's better than Spongebob's _

_Who is square and yellow. _

_Hey, that rhymes with Jell- o! _

_You are really smart! _

_Squidward's into art! _

_You have stolen my heart! _

_Marry me now, Nancy! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANDY! _

"Uhhh… thanks, Patrick." Sandy said, "But… who's Nancy?" A female fish stepped forward, batting her eyelashes at Patrick.

"My name is Nancy." She said, grinning slyly. Patrick stared at her, confused. There was a silence.

"Okay! Next present!" Spongebob said. Sandy opened present after present. Until, FINALLY, it was time for Spongebob's.

"I made you a movie, Sandy." Spongebob said. Sandy grinned, and Spongebob pushed in a giant flat screen TV. He then hit the remote.

"_I'm Sandy. What do ya call yourself?" _

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmm SPONGEBOB!"_ It was different video clips of times Spongebob and Sandy had been together. Each clip made Sandy smile bigger and bigger.

"_And no girl EVER wants to dance, with a fool who went and (rip) ripped his_ _pants."_ The Spongebob on screen sang. Sandy smiled at the end of that clip, when she and Spongebob made up and hugged.

(3 hours later)

"Alright everyone. That was the final clip…" Spongebob said, but he was wrong. There was one more clip being shown.

"_Gary! I need help." Spongebob said, running into his house, "I need HELP!" _

"_Meow, meow meow." Gary meowed mockingly. Spongebob's cheeks reddened. _

"_I don't have a crush on Sandy!" Spongebob said. "I just need help on what I should wear to her presentation! I can't let Sandy down!" _

Spongebob gasped as he realized what this was. He quickly tried to press pause on the remote, but it wouldn't work.

"_Meow." _

"_Why won't I let Sandy down? Because… she's one of my best friends!" _

"_Meow!" _

"_Your right she's more than a friend." _

"_MEOW!" _

"_No! Not like that!" Spongebob yelled. Gary slithered into another room, than came back with Spongebob's little red diary. _

"_Meow." Gary said, and showed Spongebob the diary. Spongebob snatched it. _

"_Fine! I'll read it to you, on the page of your choice, to show that I'm not lying." Gary grinned, and pointed to a page with one eye. _

"_Fine." _

Spongebob began hyperventilating, and ran to the big TV to try o turn it off there. But he was too short to reach the top! Sandy was leaning toward the TV, drinking in every word.

"_Dear Diary, I must admit to myself that-" Spongebob stopped reading, and looked guilty. Gary urged him on. _

"_That… that… that…. I'M IN LOVE WITH SANDY!" _

Spongebob screamed, and jumped to the top of the TV. It went black, but it was too late. Everyone heard it, even Sandy. There was a long silence. Squidward was the first one to break it.

"Well… look at the time. Happy birthday, and whatever… I gotta go." Squidward hurried out. There was another silence.

"Uh… we gotta go, too!" Everyone yelled, and ran out as fast as they could. Now it was only Spongebob, and Sandy. Sandy slowly looked away from the blank screen to look at Spongebob.

"Spongebob?" She said in a soft voice, "Did y'all really mean that?" Spongebob turned into a puddle, and slowly pooled out onto the floor. He mumbled something.

"Huh?" Sandy asked.

"Yes." Spongebob repeated. "But I understand that you don't feel the same way, so… I best be going now." He turned back into his spongy form, and dragged himself to the door.

"Spongebob, wait!" Sandy yelled, 'WAIT!" Spongebob slowly came to a stop.

"What?" He sniffled.

"I like y'all, too. I just was afraid to tell ya." Spongebob froze.

"REALLY?" Sandy nodded, blushing.

"Yeah. You and me are tighter than two catfish in a skillet. That's what I always say… but I meant it in an 'in love' kinda way. I always took it you thought of it as… friendly." Spongebob smiled widely, and his eyes grew huge and began to shine.

"Your sure you love me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm in love with you, Squarepants." Sandy admitted again. Spongebob's eyes (if possible) got wider. His pupils turned into red hearts.

"Well…. I have a second part of your present." He said. And before he lost his courage, he threw off his helmet and ran to Sandy. He jumped up o his tippy toes and….

Gave her a huge sloppy kiss right on the mouth. It only lasted a few seconds, because Spongebob had to put on his water helmet. But it was the best seconds of Sandy and Spongebob's life.

"Happy birthday, Sandy." Spongebob said, and ran out of the Treedome, blushing.

* * *

_Please review :D _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-KC_


End file.
